


If Only...

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Het, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet is set between Darkness Rising part 1 and Darkness Rising part 2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If Only...

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set between Darkness Rising part 1 and Darkness Rising part 2.

Cliffjumper was gone both physically and in her spark, no matter how she would have liked to deny that small simple fact or wish that the day hadn't happened altogether.

Not that it would likely happen, not when the galaxy needed to be amused about something.

That part of their bond had ripped itself apart and made itself known in her spark after Ratchet had announced that he was gone.

She looked down at the horn that she held in her hands gently, not listening to a word of what Prime was saying, somehow afraid that she would break it further into smaller pieces.

Like she knew that Ratchet had his attention divided between Optimus Prime, his grieving bonded, and his own hurting spark. It wasn't hard to guess that the sudden loss of their third was hurting him as well.

Various words and scenarios went through her processor as she moved to gently put it down on the ground before them reverently. The worst of it being that she hadn't been able to say her goodbyes or that she loved him.

If only she had been closer to Cliffjumper's route or have even been with him, then she could have been close enough to give him much needed back up and be there to have prevented his capture and the swift death that followed.

If only she had thought to fight against the Prime's decision for any of them not to have partners for the routes that they took, perhaps both of her mates would be with her now instead of only one of them.

If only - she shook herself mentally, as the pain of loss hit her spark full on and her vents came online as Ratchet shifted closer to her, close enough to touch her without the rest of their team noticing.

Well Prime would have certainly noticed it, because that was the bot he was through and through. He couldn't afford to be lax and not notice things, especially if it concerned Megatron.

If she had only been with him, the three way spark bond would not be as splintered and broken as it was now, even though it was still quite whole and strong between Ratchet and herself.

As she began walking away from them and Ratchet, she knew in her spark what it was that she needed to do. She would need to use the anger and pain of loss in spark against the Decepticons.

What she hadn't been able to do for Cliffjumper, she would do to best of her abilities with Ratchet. She wasn't going to stay back behind the safety lines and let the slagging 'Cons take him from her too.

Cliffjumper would be avenged.

0000

Slag, it was easy for him and possibly even Prime to see that Arcee was taking the loss of their third harder than he was. Not that he was positively sure that would be true in this case. Not in this slagging situation.

They had equally lost a bondmate and an even closer friend to the slagging Decepticons and now they were only two without their third.

There was nothing that Prime could even think to say that it any easier on his spark that one of his mates was now gone forever and his remaining living one would likely drive herself mad with grief and anger over the loss.

Not when he knew how deep spark loss could be after the death of Elita One. And then even later during the War followed by the loss of Skyfire as well.

If only he had been quicker to make the others closest to the base get the ground bridge going faster.

If only that had happened then they could have gotten there faster, gotten to him faster, and he would have been able to repair the damage that he had first received from the Decepticons.

But that hadn't happened like he hoped that it would have and now their third was gone forever it seemed like. Now he had to keep his remaining mate from destroying herself physically and mentally while looking for some unforeseen unknown way to either bring their mate back or to avenge his death.

Cliffjumper wouldn't have wanted for either of them to tear themselves apart in their grief or push the other away. Rather knowing his mate, he would want them to care for each other while kicking Decepticon aft and ask the needed questions later.

Cliffjumper would be avenged.


End file.
